Imaginary Friends alternative ending
by Idreamofivan
Summary: Alternative ending for Imaginary friends. Chris comes back to save his brother from turning evil, again! One Shot, please read and review.


Summary: Alternative ending for Imaginary friends. Chris comes back to save his brother from turning evil, again! One Shot, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed, go figure!

"**Imaginary Friends"**

**  
**"We were lucky to get out of there alive…ow!"

"Sorry." Leo said

"We weren't lucky…Wyatt knew we'd get out. He just wanted us distracted long enough to grab…Wyatt. So now he got him…what's he going to do with him?" Paige asked

"He wants to take him back to the future so we can't change them both back to good. That's why he wants the Book." Leo explained

"Well, being evil won't stop him from taking the Book for long. If there's one thing I know about my nephew, he's resourceful." Phoebe said worryingly.

"Found him. Let's go." Piper barked

"Wait a second…we can't just go right to him…he'll expect that." Leo stopped her.

"So? I'm not going to just sit here and let my son corrupt…himself." She exclaimed frustrated.

"Well you can always count on his "forever doomed to go to the past and reverse the double blessed's morality" incredibly gorgeous brother to come and make sure he doesn't corrupt himself." A familiar voice said behind them.

"CHRIS!" Leo said bewildered running to hug him, behind him all the rest.

"What are you doing here?" Piper said looking like she was never planning on release him form her hug "Not that I am complaining at all!"

"Shoo-shoo… let the Aunties hug him too!" Phoebe pushed Piper away from her son, she glare at Phoebe.

"Well lets say some people write as a hobby, collect stamps as hobby, I don't know… normal stuff as I hobby. My hobby seems to be going back to the past to save my lame ass brother from turning evil."

"But I don't understand." Said Paige hugging him tightly after she had managed to push Phoebe away from him. "When we talked to Wyatt he didn't seem to know anything about being evil in a previous life."

"Well… Wy doesn't… I do… let say normal people get a car when they turn sixteen, well I got a whole set of new memories when I turned twenty three" He bantered. "Let me tell you they were SOOO much fun." He said sarcastically, yet in a light mood.

"You received all those memories and you never told your brother about them?" Leo asked shocked.

"Dad… it wasn't his fault and he never did anything bad in his life on purpose… why hurt him like that? He doesn't deserve it! He knew something odd happened the day of my twenty third birthday, but we told him I was sick with something he couldn't cure and that you dad were going to take me to a friend of yours that could, so I spent a few days at grandpa's, for what you guys were telling me those days, he was freaking out, but that was better than the alternative." Chris answered sadly.

"We sent you away from us to live such a traumatic experience on your own?" Leo said horrified.

"DAD… you are always sooo dramatic. You didn't sent me, I kind of forced you to do it, and I wasn't so far away, I was at grandpa's and you spent all the time I was there with me and you three were there more time than you we are not, and I had grandpa… so I was hardly on my own!"

"OH… I am so glad you are here, baby!" Piper said caressing his cheek. "Is the future all you wanted to be?" She asked caring.

"And a lot more, mom!" He smiled at her adoringly.

"And us? Are we cool, son?" Leo eyes clouded with worry and his body was shaking a little.

"You are awesome, dad, you did a great job!" He told him reassuringly.

The all smiled gladly. Piper grabbed Chris' hand and leaded him to the love seat, sitting beside him. Leo grabbed a chair and moved it beside his son.

"OHHHH We missed you soooooooooooooooooo much!" Phoebe said, kneeling in front of him, her eyes getting glassy, so did the others once the whole commotion of seeing him for the first time wore off, all that was left, was the pain of loosing him.

"NO! No sad faces, that's not what he would have wanted, he still lives in me, I am still him. Not so gloomy, not so neurotic and with a whole bunch of better memories, but I am still him and he is still me…we cohabit most of time peacefully in one body with just one mind. And you were there to help me overcome the terrible shock of all those memories, all of you, so there are no reasons for sad faces!" Chris told them softly, in the lecture type of speech he used to give them before, and with those words he reassured his mom he wouldn't die young, his dad, he would be there for him, his aunts that he had been happy and that he was still there.

"And Wyatt… is he a good brother?" Paige asked concerned, she didn't seem to have any space left near her nephew since they were all surrounding him, so she paced around.

"Wy is the BEST! He was too in my other life time before he turned, and that's why… there is no time for family reunions, I am sorry… but I have dorky older brother to save, once again"

They all smiled. "So… what's your plan "Mr I am not neurotic anymore"?" Paige asked.

"HA-HA… I see you get funnier and funnier with time!" Chris told her sarcastically. "Well… first of all…Vanquishing the demon and a counter spell didn't work, cuz he is not under a spell, the demon reversed his morality by earning his trust."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Piper barked.

"Wyatt turned evil when he deliberately gave the teddy bear to the demon. If not…how do you explain the demon didn't just steal the Teddy bear earlier, I donno late at night and then return it to him when he was asleep or something? It would have been a LOT easier than sweet talking Wyatt into handling his teddy bear."

"So what are you saying is that in order to stop the worst evil tyrant the world has ever seen, we have to convince a toddler to give us his teddy bear?" Paige said ironically.

Chris smirked and nodded, like saying "Yeap… unluckily that's right!"

"The fate of the world relays on a teddy bear, YEAH… I love this job!" Paige said sarcastically one more time.

"So how are we going to convince Wyatt to give us his Teddy bear?" Piper asked.

"We get him to trust us!" Phoebe answer.

"We are his parents, he already trusts us!" Leo said horrified.

"Yeah, deep inside he does; deep inside he is still good, but we'll probably have to dig up a few layers before we find the good within him!" Chris explained his father.

"Ok… but how are we going to make him LET us dig in?" Phoebe asked "It's not like we can go to him and tell him, Hey Wyatt don't kill us! We just wanna talk to you for a while. A little family counseling, if you wanna call it that way!"

"First… if I know my brother, and trust me I do… his good and bad sides and his VERY bad side too! He probably doesn't really want to kill you. He would have done it already if he did. "

"Yeah…still… he doesn't seem the type that will willingly seat in the divan if you get my drift!" Paige stated.

"Yeah well, he wants the book of shadows to go back to the future, so we can use that as leverage." Leo said.

"Exactly, so we use it to set him a trap." Chris said with a smile.

"But how? What do we do?" Piper asked worried

"Whatever we do, it has to be smart. Wyatt's powerful; we're only going to get one shot at him." Paige said pensive.

"Wyatt's not going to attack while you're still here. He doesn't want to have to fight you." Leo explained calmly.

"Are you SURE of that?" Phoebe's eyes opened wide in disbelief showing them her wounds.

"Yeah… I know Wyatt… good and evil version, good version, wouldn't harm a fly, evil version… would kill all the flies and bugs in the world, but would try really hard not to harm his family. I won't say he wouldn't do it ever, but in order to harm his family he has to be extremely persuaded that that's for the best of the family." Chris defended his brother and they all looked at him moved, no matter what, Chris always stuck to his brother and now with the big evil counterpart there, he would open up a lot more about what he thought of him. Piper squeezed his hand lovingly and comfortingly, Chris smiled at her.

"And what do you call this?" Paige said smirking and pointing at Phoebe's wounds.

'That's nothing… stop being such a whining baby! Wy knew you would get out of there, it was just a distraction… DUDE… I never said the evil version of my brother was my favorite playmate… I wouldn't have come twice to the past to save him if he would be, don't you think?"

"So what do we do?" Phoebe asked.

"We lure my brother back to the land of the good and the sane!" Chris said with a smile.

"But your dad said that if we go to him, he'll be expecting it." Piper told her son.

"He will, which is why I think Chris is right. We'll set a trap…except I'LL be waiting for him, not you."

"Are you INSANE, dad? Is Wyatt contagious?" Chris said horrified and scared.

"Leo, this isn't a joke; you don't have any powers to fight him with." Piper stressed her son's speech.

"That's why he'll come. He'll sense that I'm not a threat. Any one of you is here and he won't show." Leo explained calmly.

"Ahaha…yeah dad… you might be right!" Chris said smiling smugly. "But you are not counting on the fact that I am Wyatt's little brother… and as such… I swear I have A LOT of practice in hiding from him!"

"I don't have a lot of practice in hiding from my sisters!" Paige said confused.

"Well… you didn't _grow up_ with your sisters!"

"I grew up with my sisters… and I don't have a lot of practice hiding from them either." Phoebe stated without any real intonation, just as a fact.

"Yeah, well…you didn't have powers growing up, and Wyatt wasn't your brother, I swear the psychotic evil tyrant version with an obsession to have me by his side ruling the world is sometimes better than the over protective, my JOB is to make sure nothing happens to you, good version of the double blessed. I swear one way or the other, Wyatt is the "I am killing you with my affection, controlling, I won't let you even make a move without making sure you are fine." Type of big brother."

"OHHHHH That sooooo cute!" Phoebe said.

Chris gave him an "are you kidding me?" glare and Piper, Leo and Paige laughed.

"Oh… SOOO CUTE!" He said sarcastically "You will start seeing how cute it is when you have a fight with him every morning to force him to let you leave the house in those types of outfits... If Wyatt saw you dressed like that and didn't say anything is cuz he was in a VERRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY good mood! Specially today… what was it… you decided that since you were receiving your most jealous nephew you were going to wear the most revealing outfit you've got?" He said evidently upset.

Piper, Leo and Paige laughed once again. Chris smirked at them with a glare that said "SO NOT FUNNY!"

"Ahh.. that's sooo cute… and how many nephews exactly? Cuz you said the most jealous… is just you and him?" Phoebe said dreamingly .

Chris sighed bitted his lips and shook his head "UNBELIVABLE!" He said.

"So basically, honey." Piper said caressing her son's hair "Mr. Neurotic, independent, I do need anyone or anybody taking care of me has a brother that is actually always guarding him, following him and making sure he is fine and taking care of him, despite what he wants? " Piper said with a proud and relief smile, trying hard not to laugh.

"IT's NOT FUNNY, mom… how do you think I GOT be this way! It's all Wyatt's fault! The point is… being Wy like he is… I am an expert at cloaking from him. So… we we'll make him think you guys left the house and dad is here alone, and once he comes for the book of shadows, we'll just surprise him with our presence, which he won't be expecting, and then… all we have to do is regain his trust."

"I think it might work!" Paige said with a complicity smile.

"You THINK?" Chris pretended to be offended. "Ok, lets go to the attic to finish preparing everything" He said standing up.

Phoebe sighed. "I was wondering what was taking him SO long before he actually headed to the attic!" She said humorously, Chris rolled his eyes at her. She walked to him and pinched his cheeks. "It's nice to see you didn't change a BIT, we were just missing you soo much!"

The "baby-call" let them know baby Chris was awake.

"It's that me?" He asked when he heard the baby crying.

Piper and Leo smiled at him before running to the nursery. "Yeah… we'll meet you guys upstairs!"

"Cuz you are soo cute… yes you are." Phoebe said still pinching his cheeks and Chris rolled his eyes sighting in between supreme resignation at the mental problem his aunt seemed to have in his opinion, and a glare of "stop or I swear I'll hurt you!".

Paige laughed, and Chris fried her with his look.

"Help me… and get your insane sister away from me! I have an insane brother of my own to take care of!" He said playfully.

"Ohh… admit it…you just LOVEEE her!" Paige said grabbing Phoebe and taking her away from Chris, both of them smiling at him lovingly.

Chris just stuck his tongue out at them, they just snicker, not really believing his annoyed face.

"Ok, Ok…I admit it…I sort of, kind of… maybe, sometimes, occasionally… like my aunts a little." He said in a shy, teasingly, yet lovingly, adorable way putting one of his arms around each of their shoulders, and orbing them both to the attic. "Now can we go save my brother?"

&&&&&&

Leo and Piper carrying baby Chris arrived soon afterwards to the attic.

"Everything ready?" Piper asked, placing baby Chris in his basinet.

Chris nodded smiling at his mother and himself, while he set up some crystals.

"See… told ya' aren't you like the cutest?" Phoebe said running to her baby nephew and making funny faces to him, the baby giggle and so did the adult version of himself, but that was more like "I can't believe this" sort of giggle.

"Ready?" He asked everybody.

They all nodded, except Piper that seemed to be thinking about something.

"Mom?"

"Chris, Just out of curiosity…did I ever tell you something… about you… like… kinda of… swallowing a marble?" Piper did her best attempt to get some info.

"Uh?" Chris

"You know… you swallowing a marble… like a story"

"Mom… you might wanna try to trick Wyatt when he comes back… I am still me…future consequences, me… remember? And now I'll be guarding my babbling brother!"

"I thought you said you were less neurotic!" She complained.

"HA!" He said sarcastically. "Not going to work. Mom, I am alive, no visible permanent damage… so what ever happened if it happened… it wasn't that serious. Now… ready?" but he didn't give anyone time to answer. "Dad, you… stand there!" He said Tk moving him to where he wanted him, and orbing the book of shadows in front of him. Then closing his eyes and swirling his hand, a whirl of orb lights surrounded them for a couple of seconds and then fade away.

"What do we do now?" Leo asked.

"We just wait!" Chris said.

&&&&&&&

"They left you all alone, Dad?" Wyatt said mockingly orbing in with baby Wyatt and his teddy bear.

"Not exactly!" Said Chris behind him

"Chris? What are you doing here?" Wyatt said surprised, turning around.

"I've heard you were having a little family gathering in 2005 and you didn't invite me, so rude of you, bro!" Chris said being his traditional smart-ass self.

"You… of all people, to betray me!" He said angry and heart broken.

"Dude… this is getting old and repetitive… I didn't come back to betray you, I came back to save you!" He said as if he was just repeating something he had said before… and then… he was.

"Save me… from what?"

"From whatever evil was that turned you!" He smirked.

"Whatever, I loved to stay and chat, but we can do that when we get back to the future!" He just said, turning to his younger self "Do you see that Book over there? I need you to bring it to me. Understand?"

Little Wyatt faced the Book and took a few steps towards it. Leo stepped a little forward.

"Come on, Dad, you don't even have any powers." Evil big Wyatt told his father.

"That's right. I don't." He answered, sure of himself.

"So, what are you gonna do? Take away my car keys?"

"I don't need to do anything. You're going to stop yourself." He said calmly.

"That's what I love about you Dad, you're such a boundless optimist." Wyatt said mockingly.

"We are your family… we know there is still good left in you!" Piper talked to her oldest son.

"Ok this is now just pathetic… all of you just trying to stop a toddler… how SAD can that be!" Wyatt said exasperated.

"We know it because that child right there is still good in his soul." Phoebe added defiantly.

"Oh, Auntie, Auntie, Auntie… those psychology classes are starting to affect your brain…" Wyatt said scornfully.

"No… I know there is still good in him; he is not lost. Right Wyatt?" Leo told his toddler son with a loving smile and opening his arms for him to come forward. Baby Wyatt gave a couple of steps in his direction.

"Get the Book, Wyatt. NOW!" Bigger Wyatt order.

"You don't have to do that sweetie; you can always come to us. We love you!" Piper said moving beside her husband and opening her arms too.

"CUT THE CRAP all of you! I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to!"

"Really bro, remember that I know you better than anyone… see… I think it will take a lot more, for you to hurt us all!"

"SHUT UP CHRISTOPHER, go back home!"

"And ABANDON you when you need me? NEVER!"

"I DON'T NEED YOU!" Wyatt said, obviously affected by his words, and energy ball appeared in his hand. That sentence though did bring Chris some horrible flashes and he looked at him in fear. Wyatt, looking into his brother's eyes saw the worst terrifying fear and anguish that he had ever seen. Chris seemed to be in the most dreadful trance, completely immobile staring at him.

Meanwhile Piper and Leo were trying to get baby Wyatt to come to them.

"Don't you want to give mommy and Daddy a hug, baby?" Piper said lovingly.

"We' ve missed our BIG GUY so much in this last few hours you've been gone!" Leo added.

Wyatt was looking at them doubtfully and started pouting, squeezing his teddy bear for comfort.

"Did mean big Wyatt took you to a horrible place?" Piper said lovingly, obviously worried. "Come to mommy, baby." She said still stretching her arms to him.

"Wyatt! Bring me that book!" Big Wyatt yelled incredibly upset, mainly because the sight of his stunned brother was hurting him so much, he couldn't deal with that and his evil nature at the same time.

"Why?" Phoebe said "You can't stand seeing Chris looking at you like that?" She was really worried about Chris too, wondering what was going through his head, but she also knew the only way to get Chris out of that dreadful place his mind was locked at, was to turn Wyatt back.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled extinguishing the energy ball, that he still had in his hand and he had forgotten about. "Wyatt I said bring it!" he yelled at the toddler, then his voice become softer and tender (or as tender as Evil Wyatt could get) "Chris… it's ok…I was just bluffing… we'll just get the book and go back home, and you'll rule by my side." Chris didn't react. "Chris… what is going on? COME BACK!" He yelled upset.

Baby Wyatt turned his face to his older counter part, Chris and his aunts.

"KWISS!" He said crying, calling for his brother.

"It's ok baby, if you come here and give Wuvey to mommy for just a second, Chris is going to be ok!" Piper promised worried.

"KWISS!" He said crying again, and he just threw himself on the floor, just like every toddler does when he wants to sit down.

They were all about to say something, when something amazing happened…

Baby Chris orbed himself in front of baby Wyatt. Baby Chris smiled at his brother, it seemed to Piper that he was saying "You called?" with his looks, but then… she was just his mother, little babies don't talk, right?

"Kwiss!" He said smiling, giving his teddy bear to the baby, who of course couldn't grab it, but it worked the trick. The Teddy bear started to glow. Baby Wyatt laid down on the floor, and passed his tiny arm around his even tinnier brother, laying beside him and kissing his temples. "KWISS ORBED!" He said proudly.

Wyatt glowed too and transformed back to his good self.

"Ok! THAT IS CUTE!" He said as the first thing he saw was his baby self laying down on the floor, hugging his brother.

"KWISS ORBED!" Baby Wyatt told his older self with a huge smile.

"He did, huh?" He smiled walking towards his younger self, without really paying attention to his surrounding, The rest were still too shocked about everything to react, Chris was still submerse in his self induced catalepsy. "Yeah well, he was always a smart one." He said caressing his baby brother's head. "And he always liked Wuvey a lot." He smiled at his baby self, who smiled back at him. "Get ready, cuz you will have to starting playing middle man for this orbing teddy bear pretty soon!" Wyatt said playfully looking up, then he realized there was something odd.

The last he remembered was being in the kitchen, they were in the attic. He was alone with his father and the kids, now everybody was there, looking at him in awed and most important, his brother was there… not the baby kind you could get in 2005, but the adult one.

"Dad… mom… what's going on? And what's wrong with Chris?" He said pointing at his adult brother that seemed to be locked in his personal Hell behind his eyes.

"Long story short, cuz Chris is really starting to freak me out. The invisible demon turned baby you evil, you turned evil as a misfortunate side effect, old Chris came to help you, your evil self was talking to him and he suddenly turned into stone…ahh… and baby Chris orbed to your baby self and you gave him your teddy bear." Paige explained

"Ohh I can see the relevance of that in the cliff-note version." He said sarcastically "I am a generous baby, I share with my brother!"

"Piper….are ALL your sons such smart asses?" Paige asked acidly.

Piper smirked at her.

"Ok, this coming from sarcastic-smart-ass number two in the family! And I would love to stay and discuss the levels of smart-asses in the family and the importance of me sharing Wuvey… but… my brother is catatonic. Still just for the record, your youngest daughter is smart ass number one." Wyat answered banteringly. Phoebe seemed to be eyeing Chris surprised. "What is it Phoebe?"

"Shoot… I thought something like that would wake him up screaming 'FUTURE CONSEQUENCES""

Paige couldn't help laughing, even Piper and Leo gave a sad snicker. Wyatt looked at hem as if they just lost their minds.

"Uh?" He asked. Piper just shook her head as saying "nothing" "Dude… you are all insane… who did I grew up to be SO normal ?I donno!"

"YOU NORMAL! YEAH…" Paige said sarcastically, crushing all Piper hopes away.

"Ha… my sons are going to have a normal life!" She bickered. "Once you bring your brother back to the land of the living and we can send you back to the future."

"Cuz that's normal, right?" Paige said sarcastically.

"CAN WE JUST FOCUS ON CHRIS PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Leo yelled

"Daddy lost his temper!" Wyatt teased "I knew he was always your favorite!" But Leo's looks didn't leave much more space for joking. "k, K… I am coming to the rescue of the pretty eyes boy!" Wyatt walked to his brother. "Chris, what the hell are you doing in there? Come back!" But Chris didn't react… ok, THIS WAS scary… it reminded him when Chris turned 23, something really odd happened, and he almost lost it and he was never the same ever since. "CHRIS WAKE UP! It's me, Wy!" He said slightly shaking him, still nothing. "Come on Chris, we need you here!" He said worried shaking him violently.

Chris looked at his brother and backed away, terrified.

"Come on Chris, calm down… it's me!" Wyatt said walking towards his brother, but he just walked backwards.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! How could you? You killed her!"

"What Chris? What's wrong? It's me… Wyatt, come on, BRO!" Wyatt was seriously worried and hurt now.

"LEAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEE ALONE…….. I'LL NEVER DO IT… I'LL SAVE YOU AND IF I CAN'T SAVE YOU… I SWEAR I'LL STOP YOU, WYATT!" Chris said freaked out.

The present people understood what was going on, even the "You killed her" gave them an idea of "when" and "which" event he was talking about, was he reliving Bianca's death?

"Wyatt, sweetie, why don't you take the babies and wait for us outside… I think we know what's going on." Piper told her son gently.

"But...what? How can you know? It's something that hasn't happen yet…why is he so scared? Why is he so mad at me? Did I do something really horrible when I turned evil just now?" He said heartbroken.

"No honey, you didn't do anything horrible when you turned evil just now… and it's something that would have happened, but it's never going to happen now…"

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked beneath his tears.

Phoebe, Paige and Leo were trying to calm Chris and they were doing a much better job than Wyatt.

"I can't tell you honey, he doesn't want you to know… but trust me, if he is hiding it, is for your own good."

"And how come you know?"

"It's complicated, but just leave the room, take the babies and he'll be fine in a while, I promise."

"Ok." He said resigned and without energy, he went for the babies and when he was about to leave he turned to his mother. "Mom… does this has something to do with what happened on his 23 birthday?" Piper nodded silently and Wyatt orbed away.

It took them twenty minutes to bring Chris back to reality.

" Well aunt Paige, I guess you were right… I am still neurotic after all, and even worst than before!" He joked with a smile. Paige hugged him.

"But my favorite neurotic in the whole wide world!"

"Cool… just don't tell Wyatt or he'll get jealous. Speaking of which, I believe I have a brother that is probably freaking out, out there… what do you say if we go get him?" He said orbing with his parents to the solarium. Paige followed behind with Phoebe.

When he heard the orbs, grown up Wyatt looked up, studying his brother's face, checking to see if he still feared him. He was holding baby Chris on his lap, gently caressing him, as if he had been wanting to comfort his brother through his baby self. His face marked with tears and his eyes red and worried.

"Ohh you were always such a drama queen, Wy!" Chris teased.

"Well I wouldn't be if my brother would be such a howling Bi…" He looked at his parents "girly girl" he rephrased it.

Piper walked to him and took baby Chris in her arms. Wyatt ran to his brother and hugged.

"Don't you scare me like that again, please!" He whispered.

"I'll try, bro!" He said comfortingly, rubbing circles in his back.

"What did I do, Chris?"

"What?"

"What did I do? Don't tell me nothing cuz I am not going to believe you this time!"

"It doesn't matter, Wy!"

"It eats you inside sometimes, and I can see it and it kills me… you came to the past before… didn't you? That's how they know about it… you were here."

Chris didn't say anything, nobody did, but Wyatt knew them all too good.

"What did you change? What did I do?"

"You didn't do ANYTHING! Those BASTARDS that they are always trying to get to you! Like as if it was your fault that you are so powerful! You never meant to hurt anyone!" Chris yelled angry, not at Wyatt but at Gideon, at Vicus, at all of them that were always trying to get to his brother.

"So it is true, I was evil before… when? How? What did I do? Who did I kill?"

"Forget about it!" Chris said diminishing the importance of what happened.

"Chris I will NEVER be able to forget the fear, anguish and pain in your eyes when you screamed at me telling me "GET AWAY FROM ME! How could you? You killed her!" Who is she?"

"Nobody!" He swallowed hard.

"Yeah… I can see that…who is she?"

"My fiancé, you killed my fiancé, you forced her to betray me and then you killed her…" Chris explained, Wyatt face transfigured into self-disgust, self-hatred and an intense pain. "But I don't think you meant it Wy, it was an accident." He tried to make him feel better.

"I killed your fiancé? WHEN? HOW? Please tell me what happened Chris!" Wyatt was crying again.

"Wy… it's nothing, that is why I didn't tell you, I didn't want you to feel like this, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't you!"

"No? And then who was it? Tell me…. You didn't want me to feel bad? DUDE… and how do YOU feel? I killed your fiancé and god knows how many other things you didn't tell me, and you worry about how I FEEL?"

"It's ok, it's OVER Wyatt… it never happened now!" Chris eyes were getting glassy too; Wyatt ran to him and hugged him. "Everything is Ok now!" Chris said sadly.

"It's ok for me, it's ok for… I don't even know… for all the people you saved by saving me, but… is it ok for you, little brother? Who takes care of your pain, of all that horrible memories you seem to have?" Wyatt said lovingly and caringly.

"Mom, dad, the aunts…everything worked out fine!" Chris said sadly.

"And you guys know what happened?" Still hugging his brother, he looked at the present people, that till now, didn't seem to think it was appropriate to butt in "And I don't mean the two words headlines my brother always uses to describe his feelings and the things that happened that upset him… I mean, really know what he's been through?"

Piper shook her head, as the big lump on their throats wasn't allowing them to talk.

"And do they know in the future?" Wyatt asked, but Chris' lack of answer was enough of an answer. Wyatt kissed his temples. "Oh… bro… you don't have to deal with all this alone… you always tell me everything… I always tell you everything, that's how it works. I am always here for you, you don't have to be always the strongest one!"

"I couldn't do that to you, Wy… I couldn't do it to them… there is no point…we changed it!"

"There is a point baby brother… that you can't do that to yourself either… you can't carry all that burden alone. I know you are here to watch out for me, but I am here to watch out for you, too, you know… and that is my favorite job in the world."

"I can't… I can't let you do that for me… it's just too much! I can't asked you that much."

"You gave your life for him, CHRIS. YOUR LIFE!" Leo said crying "I think he can help you share the pain of what happened." Wyatt was still trying to come around with what he had just heard, Leo walked to them. "And if you don't want to tell him, fine, but come to me… I am your father, I'll be glad to share the burden with you, or talk to your mom, to whoever you want, a shrink…ANYONE… but what just happened up there was not normal, and not healthy and it shows that you are not dealing with all this very well by yourself. We love you Chris, we can't let you go back to the future unless we know you are going to be ok!" Chris stared at his father and Wyatt finally reacted.

'WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT? WHAT? HE GAVE HIS LIFE? What do you mean?" he was crying "He is alive… he is fine… he never died… " Nobody said anything "Did you Christopher… did you die trying to save me?"

"You said it… I am alive, right?" He said convincingly.

"So why did he say you gave your life for me?"

"Ok, this is ridiculous!" Piper barked "Your brother came, about two years ago, we didn't know he was your brother, we treated him like hell, he said he was coming to save you from turning evil, you can imagine, we treated him a little more like hell, but then we discovered he was my son, not only that, but that you were in fact evil and that you had done some horrible things in your life. We kept on searching for who turned you evil, and at the end discovered that an elder, your father's mentor was the one, he was trying to kill you cuz he was too scared of your power, so attempting to kill you, he traumatized you and turned you. We saved you this time, but trying to save you from that elder, your brother died. And apparently, returned as a whole sack of memories when Chris turned 23, that was the day he died. So your brother didn't technically die, but he remembers dying, cuz he actually did, you know… time travel is complicated.'

"So I was evil for a whole entire alternative life time? And you have memories of 22 years of me being evil?"

"It's not that bad…and we should get going… I bet mom has supper ready for us, or there is probably a nice demon we can hunt in the future!"

"Yeah bro… you are not getting out of this soo easy…we should get going cuz it's not safe for us to stay too long, but…once we are there… we are going to have A LOOOOOOOOOOOONNGG talk."

Chris didn't answer.

"Chris, your father already told you, we are not letting you leave until you promise you'll talk to someone about it, you know we can mark the day you come back on our calendar, and make your life a living hell!" Piper smiled smugly.

"Ok, mom." Chris answered looking at the floor.

&&&&&&&&&

Everything was ready for their departure; the babies were down for their nap. They were in the attic, the triquetra was already on the wall.

"What day are you supposedly getting back to? So I can make sure your brother, does actually take care of himself, you know?" Piper asked.

"Yeah I know, he can be a little martyr once in a while, but don't worry… I'll take care of him, mom. Still if you wanna know…May 15, 2028 " Wyatt said and Chris elbowed his stomach "Ouch, bro, that was harsh!"

"So tell me…you guys mentioned something Paige having a daughter… and me having another girl…So, I was wondering if we could send them a little gift, something from 2005." Phoebe whispered in Wyatt's ear trying to trick him.

"Sure… Mel and Patty will love it, but I am pretty sure Sam is not going to be very happy, you should send your son something too, Paige."

Chris eyes grew wider.

"DUDE ARE YOU BOTH INSANE… HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF FUTURE CONSEQUENCES!" He freaked out.

"Oh… so that's what you guys were laughing about!" Wyatt said. "Was he always like that?"

"I took as a year to find out he was your brother." Phoebe said dramatically

"And I swear we learnt more about the future with your few hours stay here than we learn in a year and a half with him." Paige added.

"Ok, I am going to go say bye to our baby selves… wanna come?" Wyatt asked Chris.

"Dude…saying goodbye to myself it's plainly awkward!"

"You can always say goodbye to baby me…" Wyatt said smiling.

"I am GOING with you…Why would I wanna say goodbye to the person that is coming with me?"

"Bro… you are soo structured and boring sometimes!" Wyatt snicker walking out of the attic.

"Yeah well and you are such a DORK sometimes, I rather structured and bored than a dork!" Chris managed to tell him before he left the attic.

The present family chuckled.

"Do you always get along like that?" Paige smiled.

"No… add my cousins and you'll have it fifteen times worst!" Chris said smiling.

"So now you are telling us about your cousins!" Phoebe was pleased.

"He already told you… I told you I had a babbling brother!"

" What I don't understand, Chris… honestly… how did you know you had to come and help us?" Leo

"I told you… I mean when I said I was doomed to come to the past to save my brother from turning evil… it's partially true… I AM my brother's moral compass… he is the double blessed and I am his moral compass. I don't why, I don't how… its like sensing dad, you know… you honestly don't know how it works when you sense someone… you just do… well whenever someone is trying to lure my brother into evil, I just know it… and I know where to go… I didn't realize that in my other life, because he was already evil from the beginning. One of the reasons Giddeon tried to get to him before I was born, if you ask me…cuz you'll soon discover the same prophecies he did, only he read them wrong. He read that I was going to be born to act as a moral compass, cuz he was going to turn evil, he didn't believe I was going to be strong enough to keep him away of the wrong path, but you shouldn't worry about that mom. Cuz… I will always be guarding Wyatt, I will always make sure they don't get to him, and I have a "sixth sense" if you want to call it like that. That's one of my powers, and I am pretty good at it mom, so you shouldn't worry. And you dad, you shouldn't worry about me, I have Wyatt protecting my EVERY step… annoying, YES but I am safe…"

"That is definitely true." Wyatt said coming in. "Don't worry about us so much, we have each other and if that's not enough… we have a whole great family that would do anything for us."

Wyatt hugged his father "Thanks dad, for all you did and you will do for me, I could have never asked for a better father!"

And then his mom "I love you mom, you were always there when I needed you, and you were always able to protected me, from what I needed protection. Don't worry so much about it, you are a great mom, your heart will always tell you what to do."

"Aunt Paige, you'll be the best teacher any whitelighter could ask for, and a lot of us are going to be really thankful, keep up your great spirit and all your strength and wit that always gets us in trouble but keeps a smile in our faces!"

"Aunt Phoebe, don't worry so much about the future, enjoy the present, a lot of wonderful presents will lead you to a wonderful future, which you will have, your man will arrive when it's time, and you will know it, so don't worry so much about it."

"See… he inherit all the sappy words in our genetic pool…so… don't even expect me to come close to him in corniness… cuz I am not a girl!" Chris teased and Wyatt gently slapped his head.

"That's cuz I am old and wiser!" Wyatt smiled bantering.

"Oh yeah big jedi-double-blessed-master! You are just a big demagogue."

"Maybe but it works wonders with the ladies!" Wyatt laughed "Are you planning on EVER saying good bye Chris…or you are planning on staying another year and a half?"

"God… my brother is a comedian!" Chris said sarcastically.

But Chris farewell wasn't as happy as Wyatt, when Wy said goodbye they were all smiling, when Chris did the first move to hug his mother, all the present people eyes got watery.

"I love you so much honey! I just wish you could stay, we missed you so much. And I am so glad to know everything worked out fine! And that you are such a wonderful man. I am so proud of you Chris!" Piper told him hugging him and kissing his cheek.

Chris tried not to cry. "Not Yet!" "Not crying" he told himself.

"I love you too mom! You are the best!" He answered softly.

Then came his dad, Leo was a nerve wreck, he couldn't get the pictures of Chris dying in his arms.

"I am sorry, son" He apologized "I am so sorry, I failed you so much, I let you die… its all my fault!"

"It's not your fault dad, you did all you could, and it meant the world for me that you were there at that moment!"

"I just miss you so much, Chris… I am soo happy to see everything turned out fine, that you are back to us and such a great man, but they ripped you away from me too soon and too violently, and it still hurts so much!" He hugged him close "I love you sooo much Christopher, you wouldn't even begin to comprehend how much I love you and how proud, thankful and sorry I am."

"I know dad, don't worry, everything will be just fine!" He hugged him back, and then he smiled "And for the record, and pay attention cuz I don't say it too often, I love you too, dad!"

He went to hug Phoebe and Phoebe suddenly comprehended that he was leaving, I mean, she knew it before, but now she grasped the concept.

"Don't go… do you really have to go…the house it's not the same without you, we miss you Chris, we miss you a lot!"

"I miss you guys too…" He said affectionately "especially being able to boss you around." He smiled mischievously.

"And yes, Paige… here comes the hugging part!" He turned around to hug her.

"I don't say this often either Chris, but I love you, a lot, and we are all so grateful. I am just glad to know you could enjoy all your good deeds finally, because you really deserved it!"

"Thanks!" He smiled.

"Ahh you were always their favorite!" Wy teased.

"That's cuz I am a lot more charming than you are!"

"Yeah sure… keep on saying that to yourself and maybe some day you'll believe it!" Wyatt chuckled.

"Ready?"

"Whenever you are!"

The charmed ones read the spell and Wyatt put a reassuring hand on Chris' shoulder and walked through the portal.

"I love you, Chris, you are the best brother I could ever ask for, and not only for all you did today, or for all you did in the past life, or even for offering your life for me, just because you are you, Chris. And even though I see it everyday, some days it just amazes me, how lucky I am."

"I love you too, Wy and I would give my life a zillion times for you, and not because you are my brother, but because you deserve it, because I am the lucky one to have you beside me."

"Even if I am watching your EVERY step… and I am an annoying overprotective, controlling older brother?" He teased.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, bro" Chris smiled.


End file.
